


Everyone needs a hug

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Legends Vignettes [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: Ray needs all the hugs.  Seriously.  Never stop hugging this wonderful man.





	Everyone needs a hug

**Author's Note:**

> Mild Spoilers for Season 3 "No Country for Old Dads"

Ray felt foolish trying to reach out to Nate after he made it back on the Waverider.  They were friends, but not really confidants.  Especially now that Nate and Amaya were a couple again, it wasn't fair to expect Nate to have time for Ray's troubles. 

He went to the med bay alone to swab scabbed over cuts and electrical burns.  Ray's throat still felt raw from days of waterboarding and screaming himself hoarse.  He closed his eyes and wished that just for a minute it would all go away; the Dahrks, the totems, his physical pain and the overwhelming feeling of helplessness. 

Slowly he pulled his pants up over bandaged thighs and didn't hear Nate come in.  "Oh shit...Oh Ray," he said, clearly shocked.  "I'm sorry, man."  Ray grabbed his shirt and donned it as quickly as possible, ignoring the protests of his strained muscles. 

"I'll be fine," he insisted, gritting his teeth.  He turned his back to Nate and downed a few painkillers.   Nate approached him slowly.

"You know, I believe you.  I do.  You _will_ be fine, but you're not right now are you? I was hearing you a few minutes ago, but I wasn't really listening was I?"

Ray was exhausted, body and soul.  The adrenaline was gone and he ached from head to toe.  "I can't do this right now, Nate," he whispered.   To his surprise, Nate didn't leave, but reached out and put a hand on Ray's shoulder. 

"You don't have to do anything.  Just - I'm here.  I'm your friend."

Ray could feel the tears welling up and he half turned, risking his pride.  "Could...could I hug you please?"  Nate nodded and opened his arms.  Ray bent slightly and wrapped his arms around his friend, resting his chin on Nate's shoulder.  He took shaky breaths and exhaled in stuttered gasps.  Nate held him tightly and Ray couldn't hold back the tears anymore.  "I'm sorry.  I'm so stupid and weak.  It hurt so much."

There was a strong hand at the small of his back.  "There's nothing to be sorry for.  You're human.  You were being kind."

Gradually Ray let go and wiped his nose on his sleeve.  "Thanks," he said, red-faced.  "Guess I did need some help."

Nate smiled.  "Anytime.  I'm here for you.  We all are." 

"I'm really tired," Ray admitted.  Nate slung an arm around his shoulders. 

"Let's get you tucked in then."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like in a lot of my fic I crap on Nate. I really do like him, but there are moments where he could do something nice and he does something else instead. I like to think he'd be there for Ray like this.  
> Also, great as that episode was, it glossed over the torture pretty quickly.


End file.
